


HOTTIE ENEMY

by seforshi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Sex
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seforshi/pseuds/seforshi
Summary: Enemy-Sexual tensiom between Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjiro.
Relationships: Semi Eita & Shirabu Kenjirou, Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 8





	HOTTIE ENEMY

**Author's Note:**

> This is just an Alternate Universe
> 
> Contains BxB Yaoi Boyslove Homo
> 
> Dedicated or #Semishiraweek2020 day 2 (repost)

For #semishiraweek2020 day 2

“Emmhh...Shirabu.” Semi meremat surai Shirabu saat lelaki yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu semakin dalam mengulum kejantanannya. Matanya terus memerhatikan bagaimana Shirabu terus menghisap miliknya dengan ganas. Disertai dengan pipinya yang memerah panas.

“C-Cukup,” Semi menarik lepas Shirabu dari kejantanannya, “bend over.”

Shirabu menurut. Lelaki itu menumpukan tangannya diatas matras dengan bokong menjulang di hadapan Semi. Lalu menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangannya.

Semi menusukkan satu jarinya kedalam lubang belakang Shirabu. Mencoba membiasakan lubang tersebut sebelum permainan inti. Yang kemudian bertambah menjadi dua jariーtiga jari. Mengaduk seisi lubang Shirabu hingga si empunya kini sekeras mungkin berusaha menelan desahannya.

Semi naik, menghinggapi Shirabu. Berbisik pada telinga lelaki dibawahnya, “mendesahlah.” Shirabu menggeleng keras merespon bisikan Semi. Semi tertawa.

Rasanya sudah cukup untuk mempersiapkan lubang Shirabu. Semi mengocok kejantanannya di depan lubang Shirabu. Membentuk bulatan di sekitar lubang Shirabu sebelum memasukkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Shirabu dalam sekali hentak. Membuat Shirabu terhentak keras dan jatuh.

“Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orangー” Semi memegangi pinggang Shirabu seraya menghentak keras lelaki itu, “kalau Shirabu Kenjirou, si setter terbaik di klub voli kampus iniー”

“Aghー”

“Sebegini sukanya digagahi oleh setter cadangan sepertiku?”

“P-Pleaseーkakー”

“Oh, maafー” Semi mempercepat sodokannya, “maksudku, apa kata mereka kalau tau bahwa kau suka sekali digagahi oleh musuhmu yang selalu kau katai hetakuso ini?”

“MMMHHHーAAAHHH!!!”

Semi berusaha menggapai kepala Shirabu. Membuat wajah Shirabu menoleh ke belakang, menatapnya. Kemudian dengan gerakan yang gentle sekali, ia mencium Shirabu tepat di bibir. Ciuman lembut yang berbanding terbalik dari sodokan liar yang saat ini tengah ia lancarkan pada lubang kenikmatan milik Shirabu.

Selesai dengan bibir Shirabu, ia beralih pada leher Shirabu. Meninggalkan beberapa ruam kemerahan disana lalu berpindah pada bahu Shirabu. Mengigit bahu mulus milik lelaki itu hingga tertinggal bekas disana.

“Ehrmmm....” Semi menggeram saat merasakan kejantanannya semakin diremat oleh lubang Shirabu yang ketat.

“A-Akuー”

Semi berbisik dengan intonasi rendah di telinga Shirabu, “bersama.”

Shirabu keluar dengan deras, membasahi matras dibawahnya bahkan melebar hingga ke lantai. Sedangkan Semi keluar dengan banyak didalam lubang Shirabu. Mendiamkan sebentar kejantanannya di lubang Shirabu lalu menariknya keluar dari sana.

Semi menatap Shirabu yang tengah merapikan dirinya. Mengancingkan kemejanya yang tadi sempat Semi pegang saat melucuti lelaki itu. Semi tersenyum miring.

“Aku penasaran. Apa temanmu tak pernah bertanya darimana kamu mendapat ruam merah di tubuhmu.”

Shirabu memandang Semi sinis, “diam.”

Semi tertawa, “haha. Tidak mungkin kan kamu menjawabーaku mendapatkannya dari musuhku, si Semi Eita yang tampan dan sialnya hot sekali.”

Semi mendapatkan lemparan sepatu sebagai balasan dari Shirabu.

“Aku bercerita pada Tendou bahwa akuーsialnya suka sekali mengagahi musuhku, Shirabu Kenjirou,” Semi melanjutkan, “yang sialnya manis dan panas sekali saat bercinta.”

“Kau?! Apa?! Bilang sekali lagi!”

Semi meraih tangan Shirabu. Menariknya agar duduk di hadapannya. Menatap Shirabu tepat di matanya.

“Mau pacaran aja tidak? biar tidak aneh juga kalau kita having sex. Terutama di ruang klub ini haha.”

Merah menjalari pipi Shirabu. Astaga, Semi Eita ini brengsek sekali.

ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー

Flashback singkat.

Kala itu hanya ada Semi Eita dan Shirabu Kenjirou yang berada di ruang ganti.

Semi melepas kaus miliknya dan memasukkannya ke loker. Shirabu melihat Semi yang begitu hanya bisa diam membeku. Diam-diam menggagumi tubuh milik Semi yang keren. Semi memang terkenal sebagai pria hot di universitas mereka. Yah, hanya saja karena Shirabu sangat tidak menyukai bagaimana kelakuan sok lelaki itu makanya dia tidak pernah memerhatikan lelaki itu selain sifat menyebalkannya.

Pandangan mata Shirabu semakin turun dan jatuh pada sesuatu dibalik celana Semi yang sedikit menggembung. Terlihat....besar.

“Apa yang kau liat?” Semi memergoki Shirabu yang tengah menatap tubuhnya.

“H-Hah? Siapa juga ngeliatin kamu.” Lucu sekali. Shirabu menanggapi pertanyaan Semi dengan wajah yang memerah. Ketauan sekali.

Semi mendekat kearah Shirabu. Shirabu? hanya diam karena saking paniknya.

Semi tertawa. Tangannya meraih tangan Shirabu lalu meletakkannya diatas gundukan miliknya yang terbalut celana, “Wanna taste it yourself?”


End file.
